PS515
|title_ja=VSケルディオ |title_ro=VS Keldeo |image=PS515.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=50 |number=515 |location=Pledge Grove P2 Laboratory |prev_round=The Tournament Continues |next_round=One Way or Another }} The Shadow Triad (Japanese: VSケルディオ VS Keldeo or 清心 Pure Heart) is the 515th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The continues as people speculate the final outcome. Meanwhile, at Pledge Grove near Floccesy Town, a Pokémon practices as it waits for its three mentors to arrive. Elsewhere, , , and sprint so they can meet up with their student. They mention that if the incident at Mistralton Cave didn't happen, they would not be late. Despite this, Terrakion is pleased to have met after seeing how courageous he was in standing up to them despite being afraid. Virizion agrees and states that ever since they have awakened, they have seen many humans that have great bonds with their Pokémon, which includes Black and the Gym Leaders. Cobalion states that Terrakion and Virizion are right, which is why they help humans, but it refuses to cooperate with them as it still has not forgiven them for the war that was started in the past. Cobalion states that because of the innate selfishness of humans, it refuses to see them as good and believes that trusting them will only bring the suffering of Pokémon. Cobalion suddenly senses something and swings its sword at a boulder next to them. From behind the boulder emerges the Shadow Triad, who wish to capture the three Legendary Pokémon so that they may not pose a threat to Team Plasma. The Shadow Triad leap to capture them, but Terrakion and Virizion summon their swords in retaliation. Cobalion tells them to stop and uses to create an explosion so that they can escape unseen. The Shadow Triad are blown back, but they decide to let it go and return to their original mission. Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion watch the Shadow Triad leave from atop a rock formation. Terrakion asks why they escaped instead of using their swords to easily defeat their opponents. Cobalion states that its heart told it that humans who only wish to use their powers for their own gain are not worthy of being defeated by their swords. It states that their swords will only be corrupted by being used on unworthy foes. With that, the three set off to meet with their student. Later the three arrive at Pledge Grove, where their student, , is pleased to see that they have arrived. Cobalion apologizes for their tardiness and tells Keldeo that it is time for its final test. The test is for Keldeo to summon its sword so that it will be worthy of standing with them. Keldeo accepts and begins focusing its power into its horn. Keldeo manages to successfully summon a blade of energy that emerges from its forehead. Keldeo attempts to slash the rock with its sword, but the sword dissipates after it loses concentration, causing it to fall over. Keldeo is dejected, but Terrakion just laughs and states that it will help Keldeo finish the test. Virizion notes that Keldeo learned charging from Terrakion, swift movements from itself, and how to have a strong heart from Cobalion. As they train, Cobalion becomes worried about the Shadow Triad's mention of their "original mission". At the P2 Laboratory, the Shadow Triad test the power of a . The Pokémon displays its power by firing from the cannon on its back at a fortified wall. The Shadow Triad are pleased with the Pokémon's power and state that Team Plasma will be unstoppable with it. One member gestures to a television that is currently broadcasting footage from the Pokémon League. They quickly realize that Drayden pushed up the Pokémon League as a way to bait Team Plasma into attacking. The Shadow Triad exit the lab and confidently state that the Pokémon League won't be prepared for when they attack. As they head out, one member senses three figures watching them. The figures attack, forcing the Shadow Triad to send their Pokémon out to defend themselves. The figures reveal themselves to be Cilan, Cress, and Chili, the triplet Gym Leader brothers of the Striaton Gym. When the Shadow Triad state that they never heard of them, Chili gets angry and sends his to attack with his brothers following. Pansear attempts to spit flames at , but blocks the attack with its fin. attempts to attack by shooting water from its tail, but Lilligant blocks it with its hands. is left alone to be attacked by Larvesta's flames. The Shadow Triad question the brothers' status as Gym Leaders if they weren't there to battle in Nacrene City like the other Gym Leaders. They begin speculating that the Striaton brothers must be really weak, which is why they weren't there and have to run a Gym together. Back at Pledge Grove, Keldeo successfully carves an indentation on the stone using its sword, thus becoming a member of the Swords of Justice. Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion each congratulate their student for its good work. Cobalion then states that it is time for them to leave. When Virizion asks why, Cobalion states that it feels worried about letting the Shadow Triad go free, as it is akin to endangering the lives of Pokémon. Cobalion furiously states that this is a sin that it is not ready to commit. When Keldeo asks what it will do, Virizion states that it shall travel with them. Cobalion tells Keldeo that it will be a good way to show it just how evil humans truly are. With that, they head off to stop the Shadow Triad. Major events * , , and head to Pledge Grove to meet with their student, Keldeo. * The Shadow Triad attempt to capture the Swords of Justice, but fail. * Keldeo trains how to use its sword and succeeds. * Team Plasma is revealed to be training a and are aware that Drayden pushed the up to lure them out. * Cilan, Cress, and Chili attack the Shadow Triad. * decides to track down the Shadow Triad to stop whatever evil goal they have planned. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * (Ordinary Form) Characters Humans * (flashback) * Cilan * Chili * Cress * Lenora (fantasy) * Burgh (fantasy) * Elesa (fantasy) * Clay (fantasy) * Skyla (fantasy) * Brycen (fantasy) * Drayden * Shadow Triad * Announcer * Pokémon League competitors Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Shadow Triad's) * (Shadow Triad's) * (Shadow Triad's) * (Team Plasma's; shadowed) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * (Adventures) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (×2; fantasy) * (×3; fantasy) * (fantasy) * (×2; fantasy) * (×2; fantasy) * (×3; fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de=VS. Keldeo - |it=VS Keldeo - |ko= |pt_br=VS Keldeo - |es_eu= |vi = VS Keldeo - Tinh thần }} de:Kapitel 515 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS515